


One Piece of Humiliation

by DemonDaddy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Lewd language, Liquor, Magic Potion, Manipulation, Mind Control, Outfit Changes, Transformation, boobies, cartoon comedy, drunk, lesbian play, personality changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: A pervy magically-enhanced pussy hunter has wanted inside Nami for a while. Read as Nami is transformed from her usual self into a cock hungry slut through various costume and personality changes.In the end, will she give in completely to these new desires, and what of her friends? Read to find out!





	One Piece of Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece. If you are interested in commissioning something similar, please e-mail me at daddyderotica@gmail.com

            It was a beautiful day outside and the sun was shining down on the Thousand Sunny. Unfortunately, Nami hadn't been enjoying the weather since she'd spent all of the day below deck, working on a new map of the latest isle discovery of the Straw Hat Crew.

            After six straight hours of plotting and drawing she finally leaned back in her chair, cracked her knuckles, and decided it was time for a break. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail and she decided to leave it in place. However, she did remove the glasses she wore when she was working with the fine prints of map illustration.

            She decided she'd done quite well at getting most of the structures and landmarks down and it was well past time for a drink with Sanji. "Probably best I check on Luffy anyway," she sighed with meager annoyance. "Lest he give me more to do before it's even complete."

            Thusly, she stood and made her way to the deck of the ship. The sky was shining bright and beautiful and it stung Nami's eyes a bit. She'd been below through the entire night and had yet to see the rays of daylight so directly. She casually made her way across the green surface and at first nothing seemed amiss.

            When she drew closer to the stern, a figure grew visible. When she got closer she saw it was a statue. Not just any statue though–this looked like Robin.

            The large golden structure was naked from head to toe save for a pair of panties strewn across her head. The band shielded one of her eyes and she wore an expression that appeared as if she was orgasming with lower lip bit and uncovered eye half-lidded. Her hands covered her groin, but save for that she was exposed and seemed very sexy, poised perfectly. It was a strange sight for certain.

            Nami's first thought was that it had to be a sort of prank. That perhaps Usopp had gotten wasted the night before and convinced the others to buy some strange statue to taunt Robin. Though even as she thought of it, the act seemed eccentric even for them.   
            She wasn't truly weary however until she saw the cabana set up. The cabana was just what the crew called a few umbrellas and chairs that they would occasionally set up alongside a bar station. They'd relax while Sanji mixed liquors on deck. It seemed like an odd time to be out, but that wasn't what sent a chill through Nami.

            No, it was the clothing littering the ground near the cabana. A familiar white shirt, a suit and tie, a Hawaiian top, and other various articles. She ran forward just in time to catch Luffy's signature straw hat before it blew overboard. When she caught it she suddenly saw a boy in a marines' uniform. He was amidst the scattered weapons of her friends and she felt her heart pound in horror at what might have happened.

"Who are you?" she asked.

            He let out a little chuckle. He looked younger than her by a few years and too slender to have taken on the whole crew alone, still Nami was wise enough to be weary.

            "I'm your new master. Or I will be," he said smugly.

            Nami grit her teeth. "What the hell did you do to my friends?"

            "I've been wanting to meet you," he said and drew a bit closer. "Ever since I first saw you."

            "You mean me!" A voice from the bar called out. It sounded a lot like Nami, but more enthusiastic and chirpy.

            Nami turned to see one of her wanted posters pinned to the front of the bar. To her awe and surprise, the picture of her was moving and chatting before her eyes.

            "You wouldn't have done a thing if you hadn't seen these girls," sing-sang the Poster Nami as she groped and jiggled her giant breasts.

            "Technically, yes," the young man conceded. "You see, Nami, I was working at the headquarters when I saw your poster. I got hard up for you right away. I stole the poster and brought it to life, but fap material wasn't enough. I knew I had to meet you."

            Nami was repulsed by his candid response, but even more taken aback by the details. "How? How did you bring it to life?"

            Poster Nami cleared her throat. "Her! How did he bring her to life! Easy, doll-face! He just thought about it and made it happen. That's the power of the Omni Omni Fruit!"

            Nami gasped. She'd heard rumors about the reality altering abilities of that fruit, but she'd never seen it in action. She took a step back and fell into a defensive fighting pose. "What do you want with me?"

            "To make you my pet," he said. "Here, have a drink. You must be parched." He twirled his hand in a fluid flick and a long-stemmed glass appeared in his grip. He moved up closer to her and held it for her to take.

            "Like hell!" Nami reached between her breasts then and summoned her bo. Or rather, she tried to. What she pulled out instead was a single pink balloon. She looked at it in shock and stumbled backward. "Wha-what?!"

            "Oh, balloons!" The young man laughed excitedly as if she'd pulled it out on purpose.

            When she tried again she ended up with cotton candy, a box of popcorn, a stuffed bear, and various other odds and ends. She dropped each object to the deck and moved faster and faster, but no matter what she did her tits only summoned wacky carnival food, games, and prizes. "What's going on?" she asked as the ring toss game she'd pulled out played a happy little tune in the background.

            "It's pointless," he said. "Unless you want to pull out a Ferris wheel we can ride together!"

            Nami was distraught and horrified. It seemed he could really alter anything. Yet she knew she couldn't give up so she concentrated as hard as she could and reached deep between her huge knockers. The long blue staff appeared at last. She ran at him with it and tried to attack. Each swing missed him. He didn't move, but it was like her strikes went right through him.

            The reason for this was actually because she wasn't attacking him at all. On the contrary, when she'd ran forward her pole had hit the deck like a pole-vaulter's javelin and shot straight into the air. The base had stuck and while Nami thought she was swinging her bo round and round she was in fact swishing through the air herself, gripping her bo like the stripper pole it had become. For each violent swipe in her mind, her long legs kicked out and curved around the pole. For every jump she perceived she was really sliding up and down the pole like she'd been well paid to dance. Her long red hair tussled from side to side and her massive breasts encapsulated the girth of the rod each time she leaned in seductively.

            She twined her leg around the pole and climbed up, then leaned back with no hands and spun round and round all the way to the base. She shimmied her shoulders and smiled mischievously. Each motion was an echo, a sexy mirror to the violent actions in her own head.

            The boy watched the sexy display with amusement, knowing she was none the wiser.

            When she realized her assault was turning no ground she halted and the illusion faded. She found herself dizzy and clutching the pole. She blinked in confusion and looked down to see her red bra revealed through the space where she'd unbuttoned her own top. She gripped her head and tried to focus. Everything seemed wobbly. "What did you do to me?"

            "Nothing yet," he said simply. Then he walked up so they were face to face and again he offered her the drink. This time he wore an almost vicious grin. "Here, have a drink. Unless you'd like to end up a bug like your friends. Oh, or a statue like Robin! She was fun," he purred.

            Nami felt her heart sink in her chest. She wanted to throttle this boy, kill him even, but instead she unwillingly took the glass and drank.

            It instantly made her feel unusual. There was a burn in her gut she couldn't quite place and a tingle in her limbs. Her mind felt hazy, like when waking from a nap. She looked down and her vision smudged in and out. When it focused again, she wore a tight white tube top with a Jolly Roger logo that barely contained her massive tits and a little white and black mini skirt she could feel her ass hanging out of. Her red hair tickled her shoulders in pigtails and she held pom-poms where she'd once gripped her staff for support.

            "Whoo! Give us a cheer, girl," jeered Poster Nami from her place at the bar. "Shake them tatas! Tell us who you're rootin' for!"

            Nami felt strange all over but that didn't stop her anger from rising to the surface. She lunged forward and started to yell. " _You can't do this to me! You little shit! Change me back right now! You won't get a way with this,"_ she furiously yelled, but her words came out instead as, "You're so sexy, my little prince! I want to suck your dick so good! Do you like my tits in this top? Aren't they incredible!"

            Nami of course didn't hear these altered words. All she could see was how his prick rose up in his Navy shorts. Her eyes widened with disgust and she ranted on. _"You filthy little bastard! I'll rip your arms from your torso!"_ She reached out to strangle him and thought for a moment she was succeeding. Thinking she had caught him off guard and finally taken hold, she tightened her grip around his throat and felt the skin succumb. She felt a surge of power at seeing how his eyes bulged and how the breath fled from his lungs. She'd destroy him for hurting her crew. She was certain she was in control of things now. She'd decide if he lived or died, she'd make him put them back, she would–

            Do nothing, as it turned out for suddenly the vision was gone and Nami's hands were groping the bulge beneath the fabric of his shorts. She yanked back in sudden repulsion. She had no idea what had just happened but she felt anger mix with humiliation at her manipulation _"You're awful!"_ she screamed. _"I fucking hate you! Change me back, I said! I'll never do what you want! I'm not your slut!"_ Once again her words were more akin to, "You're the best! I want to fuck you! I want to be your nasty cheer girl forever! I'll be your filthy slut!"

            The young man smiled and reached out to grope her tits. Nami was surprised by the hot energy that seemed to flow from his fingers directly into her body. Suddenly, she was very aware of how constrained her tits were in that tiny top. They felt trapped and compressed like they were being held down by bondage. A flush came to her cheeks and she felt herself getting horny against her will. _"N-no, stop!"_ she whined. It came at as, "Please! D-don't stop!"

            He tweaked her round nipples between his fingers and watched her skin turn red from arousal.

            "I feel so...strange," she whispered, and this time the words came out right.

            "Perhaps you'll feel better after another drink," he said. Then he let go and strolled to the bar where he conjured up a tall glass and handed it to her.

            She had not meant to take it, but somehow she found herself sitting at the bar, downing the drink. It was a cosmopolitan, a drink she rather liked. The taste made her tongue tingle and she was surprised by how giddy the sensation made her. She felt her hair tumble to her shoulders and one side of it curled against her left eye. The snug hold of cotton on her chest turned to satin. She could feel a gown forming down her curves. She didn't look down yet, just sipped more from her drink, but she found herself hoping it was sparkly. She'd always had a flair for the dramatic. Hadn't she? It seemed so.

            She felt incredible as she polished off the drink and stood. She clapped her red-gloved hands together, laughed elegantly at the way the soft material made her fingers prickle and her pussy moisten. "What a delicious drink!" she found herself saying in a sultry voice. "Simply marvelous." It was odd but she felt less stressed, like the drink had relaxed the entire situation. She felt calm like after a long bath.

            "How do you feel?" he asked.

            "Wonderful!" She spread her arms out in a dramatic appeal. She looked down at her body clad in the slinky red halter dress with a slit running up one leg and smiled broadly. "I feel like a million bucks! My body is so relaxed!" She wiggled her thick hips and felt little sparks shoot up and down her body. Part of her tried to remember why she'd been upset, but she couldn't quite find the reason. "What was I saying before?"

            "You were telling me how excited you are to entertain me," he said and leaned against the bar with an amused smirk.

            "Of course! The entertainment," her voice was basically a purr. "I live for the glitz and glam. Ah, but I could never perform under such harsh lighting." She dramatically brought her gloved hand to her forehead to shield the rays of the sun. "It's murder on my complexion," she whined.

            "No problem." The man snapped his fingers and the sun rolled right out of the sky and night rose in its stead. "Better?"

            Stars twinkling above them lit the deck–or the stage as Nami saw it.

            "Much better," she swooned. "Oh, I could dance to show my delight. No! I could sing!" She clasped her hands in front of her and opened her bright red lips in a perfect circle. _"Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you.'--"_

            "Wait, wait!" he laughed. "Before we get into the show tunes, why don't you try this new drink?" He slid a pink beverage in a curvy glass toward the woman.

            She halted her song and sashayed over to accept. "Well, I do love to wet my whistle before a show," she hummed. She sipped from the pink straw provided and shivered all over at the feeling that overwhelmed her.

            Her body got hot all over and she felt her hair bounce into tight curls. Her dress morphed from red to gold and from long to short. It fanned out with ruffles all around her hips. Her long gloves became short, white, and frilled at the wrist. Her red lips turned bright pink and the relaxed feeling that had overtaken her melted away in favor of sassy enthrallment. She flicked her tongue against her straw to lap away some residual fluid. "Tasty," she said in a cutesy way. "Give me another!"

            "Sure." He slid her a second daiquiri and watched with a hard cock at how she gulped it down greedily.

            Every sip made Nami hornier and ditsier. She couldn't think about anything except drinking as much as she could. "Another," she demanded and kicked her pantyhose-covered legs. She shoved the empty glass at him with one satin-laden finger. She liked the way pushing the object felt beneath the veil of her glove.

            "Certainly, princess. But wouldn't you like to suck my dick first?"

            Nami stuck her lip out in a pout. "I guess so," she whined. She was sure she was used to getting her way and did not like to be told no. Still, when he came around the bar she bounced from her seat, her skirt flared out and showcased her strawberry panties, then she landed on her knees in front of him. "Just a little though," she teased.

            The young man was practically panting. He tugged down his blue slacks and unsheathed his inflamed prick. It was rock solid and red at the tip. Nami's pussy wept just looking at it and she could feel her panties rubbing teasingly against her.

            She reached out with dainty fingers and gripped the terse flesh in one gloved hand. The boy hissed at how the cool silk felt pressed to his hot member. Then she started to stroke and he moaned and gripped her hair.

            Nami sneered at having her perfect locks gripped, but she dealt with it anyway. "You better give me something tasty when I'm done," she said brattily. Then she leaned in with hot tongue and pressed against his length. She drooled and dragged the saliva up and down the shaft, coated the girth with her fluid. She pushed up and flicked her muscle against the crown, then she took the head into her mouth and swallowed around the heated skin.

            The young man started to groan at how incredible it felt. He gripped her head with both hands and pushed his beast into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged and her eyes bulged, but she accommodated and started moaning, shifting and pressing her thighs together as he fucked her mouth. Her fingers toyed with his sack, rubbed softly into the flesh to encourage him toward the edge.

            He bucked hard and fast, too eager for seeing one of his many fantasies come to life. As he moved in and out, Poster Nami cheered him on.

            "Go, baby, go! Pound her slutty face! Oh, I wish I had lips to suck you with," she said enthusiastically. "Do it, baby!"

            It was too hot and too slick in Nami's tight mouth and soon he was shaking, contorting as he shot thick, hot ropes of spunk down her throat.

            She moaned and clenched his hips, eyes watering, but she swallowed every drop and kept sucking until he was limp on her tongue. He pulled out, chest heaving.

            "Happy?" she asked, licking her lips. "Can I have a drinky now?" She cocked her head cutely and beseechingly. She acted like she didn't care, but her panties were wrecked and the deck was wet where she knelt.

            He sucked in a few ragged breaths and nodded. "Sure." He pulled up his pants and went back to making drinks to give himself time for a second wind. He knew this was only the beginning.

            Just for fun he slid her different drinks, one right after the other, and let their effects take hold for only a few seconds each.

            First he gave her a glass of vodka and watched her get surly and demanding while she wore sexy furs and wore her hair in a tight topknot. Then a shot of hot damn had her hooting and hollering in a leather bustier. A Manhattan had her in a draping boa with a cocktail dress and an up-turned nose at anything but the finest schnapps. Then the schnapps had her in jewels and a long black evening gown. Each drink got her friskier and she started giggling even when the character didn't call for it. She started leaning over the bar and flirting with her seducer. She jiggled her giant tits in his face and promised to do wonderful things to him. Things she couldn't even think of, because she was that drunk.

            "She sure loosens up after a few hard shots, eh?" Poster Nami joked, and then laughed at her own entendre.

            "Ya know, yous really sexy," Nami slurred. She stood and tried to walk but she wobbled on her heels and nearly fell. She bursted out in bubbly laughter. "I'm so horny! You should-yous shoul-yeah. I shouldn't drink anymore."

            The young marine smiled, happy to see his plan taking hold completely. He figured it was time for one last change and slipped her a martini.

            "Oh, a drink!" Nami snatched up the martini and sipped it. Her eyes lit up and she seemed full of energy. She knocked back the whole glass, but when she pulled back it was full again in her hand. She felt very free and hyper. She was wearing big pearls around neck, dangling over naked tits, a black thong barely covered her cunt and exposed her bubble ass in the back. Long black gloves of satin and nylon thigh-highs covered her limbs. Little black stilettos protected her feet. Her hair fell loose in waves down her back. She felt perfect and like she could party all night long. "Delicious!" She cheered high-pitched and bubbly.

            The marine came around and summoned a black top hat. It was tall and sleek and Nami's mouth hung open in awe when she saw it. He held it out toward her and she stroked it reverently as if it were the crowned jewels.

            "I think you need a final touch," he said. Then he lifted the hat.

            She bowed so he could place it on her head. Once it touched everything fell into place. It fit perfectly, like it was part of her. It made her body hot, like she could flood the boat at any time. She wriggled her whole body and moaned in satisfaction.

            Then she stood, tossed her head back dramatically, and poured more martini into her open mouth. "Now it's a party!"

            She stumbled back and forth and shook her ass. "We need some music on this fish trap!"

            He snapped and upbeat music began to play.

            "Yes! I love it!" She swayed her hips from side to side, gave him a good show to watch. She could barely move without wobbling. She never fell, but never seemed balanced. "You know would be awesome?" she said suddenly.

            "What?" He could feel his cock hardening again just looking at her and was happy to play with her a bit. He loved seeing how fully she had turned over to him, how easily it had occurred. She was his puppet now.

            "A pool! Let's go swimming!"

            He shrugged and created a pool right there on deck.

            "Drain the water!" she said, giggling.

            "What? You can't swim with no water."

            "I wanna-" she chuckled. "I wanna be like, a money fairy," she said.

            He wasn't quite sure what she meant but he removed the water just the same.

            "Tada! Hehehe, I mean, tata!" She reached between her melons and started pulling out wads of cash. Handful by handful she tossed the bills into the empty pool. When she got bored she started drinking her martini and money simply shot from between her jugs like it was firing from a broken atm. It went on until the pool was full of cash.

Then, a la Scrooge Mcduck, she brought her hands together above her head and jumped right in. Her chest jiggled and quaked as she slipped through the air and then she vanished beneath the surface of green.

            The marine was enticed by her creative game. A moment later she popped up from the green waves, sipping her martini. "Come in, the cash is great!"

            He removed his sailor shirt and jumped in after her. He swam through the money, able to keep it from cutting him by sheer desire. "It's nice," he said.

            "Better with a drink." Nami reached two gloved fingers between her rack and dug around. She made a little face like she was uncertain and he heard beeping and honking and rustling, then she pulled out a perfect round cherry. She dropped it into her martini and held it out to him. "Martini, baby?" Just offering it up made her feel like a slut and she moaned a little in a sexy undertone.

            He gripped her wrist instead and pulled her through the money. "I'd rather fuck," he said. Then he leaned in and kissed her painted lips. Her skin was soft and felt good against his own. Before he knew it, she was opening up and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

            The eager bimbo lapped up his teeth and felt out the ridges at the roof of his mouth. She moaned encouragingly against him and pressed her huge tits to his bare chest. He could feel how stiff and perky her nipples were. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up and out of the pool. He followed after and pushed her onto the deck of the ship. They kissed and he squeezed her massive tits between his fingers, although he was barely able to hold their girth. 

            He worked her thong down her thighs and left them tangled there while he admired her pelvis and exposed cunt. His dick was solid, but he didn't know where to begin. He wanted to push right inside of her, but he also wanted to drag it out. He pulled back and gazed down at her with hungry eyes.

            "Something wrong, good lookin'?" She wriggled under him teasingly.

            "I'm just not sure where to ravage you first," he confessed.

            Her smile widened and she reached between her jugs. "I've got just the thing." She pulled out a marker and pushed him backward further. He landed on his butt and watched her curiously.

            She uncapped the marker and started drawing a path from her neck down and across her tits. She marked each nipple with a star and looped around the curves of her chest. She kept the trail going down her belly then she drew an arrow pointing to her twat. She doodled on her legs a little too, then she doubled back and started labeling the sections. Her neck was marked Frisky Kiss Island, her legs were Squeeze Plateaus, her breasts were called Pleasure Twin Mountains, and her nipples the Blushed Caps. Her pussy was dubbed Filthy Wet Cavern. Then she bent over and drew another line off the first from her stomach to her ass and labeled it with sloppy handwriting as Bubbled Bungalow. She turned back and smiled. "There. Now you can be a dirty sailor and work down the map. Where you want to go first, captain?"

            Turned on by her little display, he leaned in and latched onto her neck. He sucked around the ink so he could taste it mingling with her skin. It bit at his taste buds and made his skin prickle with excitement. He decided to take her advice and he pushed her back down, removed his remaining clothing, and straddled her stomach so his stiff cock was swaying just above the peaks of her mountainous breasts. He lowered himself so his sack rested on her chest and his prick fell between her valley.

            Nami caught on quick. She reached up and squished her two orbs together so his cock became trapped between the bevels of flesh. His skin was hot on her chest and she moaned with delight. "Oh, baby! Bubble me! Claim this land!"

            He happily obliged and began to rock his hips back and forth. She spat into her cleavage to lube him up and he slid freely in and out, skating the path of her skin. She writhed up and down beneath him, thrusted her bare hips into the air as he fucked her knockers.

            He moved faster and faster, rocked his hips at an erratic pace. He loved how her skin squished against him, surrounded him on all sides with their pillowy plushness. It felt so soft and smooth as his cock glided slickly back and forth. His pre-cum dribbled down and marked her chest, smeared the marker lines drawn over her sternum. Despite the mess, he could still see her map and the words drove him onward.

            "So good," she moaned and bounced. Her hair swished back and forth, but her hat stayed in place, cartoonish in how it never shifted. She flexed her fingers and pulled and pushed her tits so he could feel her thick fleshy melons up and down his length.

            Then he felt it rising. She could feel it too in the way he quaked. His sack tightened and his toes curled. He gripped her shoulders and shot two hot lines of seed across her chest. The white fluid spread out over her skin and marked her as his. She cheered after each drizzle and wanted more, but he stopped himself so he could savor her longer. He squeezed his base to stop his orgasm and gulped down a knot in his throat that formed at the strain. It would be worth it though to hold off.

            He dragged his cock down the length of her body. The residue from his cock smeared along the path she had drawn. His ridges were swollen and rubbed against her flat center as he slipped down her inch by inch.

            Nami moaned every few seconds and sipped from her martini. "Feels so good," she said. "You're cock is so big and hot, baby. Rub it all over my islands and seas!"

            "I love watching him explore untapped territory," praised Poster Nami.

            When the marine reached Filthy Wet Cave he teased the entrance. He rubbed his crown up and down between her lips without entering her. Her pussy was soaked and left her lower labia sticky and slick. Her fluids coated his cock and dripped down his shaft, made it easy to roll up and down without falling inward. He teased her clit with his glands and rubbed her taint with his tip and the swollen veins down his rod. His cock throbbed and she could feel the twitch through her whole lower body. She spread her nylon-covered legs, felt her panties tearing, and rubbed her thighs along her man's bare hips. She tickled his skin with the silky, netted material. She could feel him shiver at the touch.

            Then, just when she thought he'd press inside, he gripped her hips and flipped her. "You're sloshing my martini, baby!" she cried out with a laugh. Happily, she leaned forward and licked up what had splattered from the deck. Her tongue absorbed the red liquid and she hummed at the flavor. She felt herself getting hornier with each flick of her tongue and swallow of her liquor. She pushed her plump ass toward the man and cradled herself on her knees. The toes of her heels clacked the deck with each shift of her legs.

            The marine admired the new view. Her naked ass was unmarred save for the marker lines she'd roughly doodled and her labeling. Her plump cheeks were curved and flushed and the skin was as soft and silky as her breasts when he reached out and touched them. He squeezed one globe in his hand and squished the flesh until the skin turned white from the pressure of his grip.

            The touch made Nami even wetter and her liquid dripped down her thighs and moistened the top of her thigh-highs. She wiggled her ass from one side to the next to entice him. "It feels good when you grab my ass like that! Feel me up!"

            He decided to take her advice and feel out the terrain. He licked two of his fingers, parted her cheeks, and began to roll his digits around her puckered rim. She parted her legs to spread her ass and allowed him better access.

            He wet the rim and then began to press the fingers inside. Her entrance was tight but she opened up easily for him. Her inner walls were burning hot and the softest thing he'd ever felt. She clenched down and her insides hugged his fingers tightly. He started pushing them in and out. Nami screamed happily as she was pressed into. He spread his fingers and scissored her open slowly, before working in a third finger. He pried her hole open wide until her rim was reddening and she was bucking back against his fingers. "Fuck me! Oh, yeah!" Nami screamed with each deep plunge of his fingers.

            Once he felt she was stretched enough–and judging by her wails of pleasure she was–he pulled out and lined up the head of his member. He pushed his cock past her defenses and moved inside. The wealth of her ass was welcoming to his prick and he nearly lost it then and there. He held on though and started to pound her succulent ass. Her bubble butt bounced and ripples ran through the skin each time he slammed his hips to hers. He slapped his hand across her ass just to watch it jiggle.

            "I've been a bad bimbo," she cried. "Spank me up!" She tried to take a drink from her martini and it kept splashing here and there and over her tits and lips.

            He fucked her hard and fast. He rammed his rail from base to tip. He was going in such a way that Nami's tits swayed harshly back and forth. They flew out and then back to slap her stomach. Her pearls clattered against each other and thumped softly against her chest and neck. The patterns she had drawn were smeared and they wobbled incoherently as her tits shifted around. No matter how hard he fucked her though her top hat remained in place. It was her tiara of trampiness and it remained perfectly unmoved. It didn't even shift when she tossed her head back to cry out in ecstasy.

            The man could feel her cunt drooling and the fluid splattered his jewels and thighs each time his sack hit her pussy. He decided to slip a hand beneath his rod and feel out the soft opening below. Her pussy was practically breathing with how it spasmed. It was pleasured by the pressure of his prick rubbing through the layers of her body and teasing all of her inner walls at once. Her ridges were swollen from the feeling of being rammed. He wanted her to feel even more so he slipped two fingers inside and started thrumming them in time with his thrusts.

            Then he was fingering her cunt and fucking her ass raw at once. He angled his cock down so he could feel his fingers rubbing the other side at the same time. His fingers could feel the dips and swells of her spasming cunt while his cock was stroked delightfully from base to tip by her intensely inviting asshole.

            She rode him wildly. She set down her martini so she could clutch the deck with both hands. When he started fucking her hard enough, her jugs bounced so hard that all manner of things started popping out from between them. Cherries and tangerines, coins, marbles, and rubber balls and all sorts of things bounced and rolled over the surface of the ship as they slipped free from her cleavage.

            He knew he was going to blow his load so he pulled out in one swift motion, ignored her whine of loss, spread her pussy open with his fingers, and rammed his stiff cock into her weeping cunt. He started fucking the hot cavern, moaned at the waves of her body as she tensed and groaned when her body sloshed wetly from his probing penetration.

            "Oh! That's so filthy! That was in my ass," she whined, but her voice didn't match her words. She sounded thrilled, completely intoxicated by being used like a sex toy. She gripped her hat with one hand even though it wasn't going anywhere. Her tits swayed to and fro. Her legs spread wider like the slut she had become. She was mindless and horny and happy to take anything he would give her. The old Nami was long gone. No part of her had any doubt, no part wanted to be in control. She was drunk and giddy and slutty for his cock.

            "Go, master, go! Pound that little bitch!" Poster Nami called out crudely. The magic creation knew that her creator loved to be encouraged during his fun. Her entire birth had been to pleasure him and now he had the real thing.

            He pulled out again for only an instant to flip Normal Nami onto her back. She landed hard and opened her legs wide. "Please, come back!" He pounded right back into her, leaned down so he could feel her bouncing breasts rubbing against him. Her nipples teased his chest and her soft skin was warm against his all the way down her form. He reveled in the embrace, entered her mercilessly until his body was locking up. Then he finally let it all out.

            Nami's legs curved around his hips and she pulled him deep when she felt the first blast. She dug the smooth back of her heels into his lower back to hold him in place. "Fill me up!" She cried out excitedly and let her body spasm with her own hard orgasm.

            Feeling her inner walls swell and collapse in such a wonderful pattern dragged out every hard spurt he could manage. He shot hard and long into her, filled her with his creamy spunk until it was oozing from her reddened opening. He stroked his cock in and out until he had nothing left to give. He pulled free, cock raw and drooping, exhausted.

            "Oh, baby! Is that all?" Nami licked her lips, giggled, and fell flat on the deck, legs spread as white fluid seeped from her gaping pussy. She was quite the sight covered in his seed. It was spread on her tits and chest, dribbled on her tummy, oozing from her holes. The map was smeared and illegible, all land thoroughly raided.

            They lied there for a moment, him huffing and trying to catch his breath and her sipping her martini and giggling gratefully. "That was fun," she said after a while. "Wants to play again?"

            "It was, but I need a short break. Can I make anything for you?" he asked. He sat up and gestured around the boat. "I can make you anything you can imagine as long as it fits on the Thousand Sunny."

            She considered his offer for a moment then gasped like she'd just thought of the best idea ever. "A party! An amazing one. I'll need some guests."

            He nodded, stood, and pulled open a trap door near the pool. He pulled out a long hose and handed it to Nami.

            She sat up fully, then also stood, and looked down the hose's opening with one eye closed. She was still soaked, panties torn and abandoned on the deck, one thigh-high slid down to her knee. "What's this for?"

            "Just blast them," he said cheerily. Then he snapped his fingers and Keimi, Domino, and Carrot appeared on the ship. All three women looked disoriented and unnerved as if they'd just been plucked from other places.

            "Where are we?" Carrot asked as she looked around. Her bunny ears twitched here and there as she tried to orient herself. "This looks like a boat. I was at home!"

            "What's going on?" Domino rubbed her head. "I was just resting my eyes for a moment."

            "How did we get here?" Keimi the mermaid was curled up on the deck, trapped in place by her lack of legs. "And wasn't it day time?"

            "You brought me presents!" Nami squealed with delight, wiggled her hips like she was winding up, and pointed the hose at the girls. "I can't wait to see the results!" She turned on the hose then and red-brown liquid flew out hard and splashed all three girls at once. They let out screams and shouts of surprise as they were doused. It took them a moment to realize they were being pelted with liquor. The booze covered and dripped down their skin, soaked their hair and lips, got in their mouths and took instant effect. At first taste they opened their mouths on impulse and swallowed huge gulps. They got drunker and drunker with each sip and began to change right before Nami's eyes. She was seeing a different version of how she'd come to be as she was.

            Keimi flopped under the spray, bounced around to avoid it and then to embrace it. It started to change her fin first. Her pink tail transformed into a mermaid-cut pink dress instead and she grew legs and a pussy–because she was bound to have more fun that way.

            Meanwhile, Carrot was slowly dolled up in a purple leotard, black net tights, and high heels. Her ears remained unchanged and she looked like a real playboy bunny and hopped around ditzy and eager like one too.

            Domino's uniform shifted into a sleek blue halter-gown. White tights inched up her legs, blue strappy heels covered her feet, her long hair pinned up into stacked curls atop her head. Her stern veneer transformed into a playful showgirl's attitude. She opened her mouth to swallow more even as it stopped soaking her and left her dry everywhere but her mouth.

            They got dumber and hornier with each gulp as their bodies changed to suit what Nami and her man desired.

            Nami shut off the hose, pulled up her slipped hosiery, and swished over to greet her guests. She reached into her bosom and pulled out a second martini topped with lime. "Martini, baby?" She offered the glass to Domino.

            The blond took it gratefully. "Thank you, doll," she hummed. "Simply lovely get-together, can't wait to see the show later."

            "Should be a fucking good time!" Nami screeched and skipped over to Carrot.

            The little bunny girl happily embraced Nami like an old friend. "Oh em gee! This is, like, the best party ever! I'm, like, so excite!"

            "You look fab," Nami said. Then she leaned in and kissed the other girl on the mouth. They began to make-out slow and sultry. Nami liked lapping at the cute curve of Carrot's upper lip. Then she pulled back and both girls laughed. "Don't forget to hit the bar," Nami said.

            "Like, totally!" Carrot agreed.

            Nami danced over to Keimi then and greeted her by groping both of the mermaid's luscious tits with her hands. She balanced her martini on top of Keimi's rack so she could use both sets of fingers to feel out the satin-covered bubbles. "How are you?"

            "So good," Keimi moaned. "Thanks for inviting me, I love it here. I love you. I love everything!"

            "We love you too," Nami laughed and snatched up her martini. "Drink! Drink! You are a fish after all!"

            The other girls gleefully obliged and accepted beverages from between Nami's tits. Then the redhead gasped. "I almost forgot! We need decorations."

            She put her martini on her top hat and used both hands to dig between her jugs. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and fidgeted as she tried to find what she wanted. She nearly curled in on herself, practically crawled between her own melons in search of supplies. "Ah hah!" She pulled back and started freeing balloons into the air. They floated up but stopped just above the ship as if suspended in place by an invisible ceiling. Then she tossed out martinis until the bar was full. She threw out a DJ station that played hip music on its own. In addition, she brandished a disco ball, a stripper pole, and strobe lights.

            "Don't forget streamers," Poster Nami called.

            "Yes!" Nami then started yanking yards and yards of streamers from her bazangas, pulling them like handkerchiefs from a sleeve.

           Once the scene was set the four girls, and Poster Nami to her own extent, partied. They danced and made out and drank until they were stumbling and laughing, dumb and eager as any girl could ever be.

            The marine got hard again as he watched the whole display in silence. He was thrilled to see how his influence had fully transformed Nami and liked seeing what she did when left to her own devices. He decided he'd give her one last gift and he clapped his hands and reshaped the entire ship. The masts become more ornate, the flags transformed into draping images of the half-naked women aboard. A stage grew where the stern lift was, the money pool remained, the inside changed too and became dozens of private rooms with satin sheets and creative gear for fucking and playing. This would be Nami's ship and new life now.

            "Amazing," Nami said in awe. "But les's really get this started! It isn't a party if things ain't get a little nasty!" She slurred her words and reached out to pull Domino in for a kiss. After a moment, the girls were touching all over each other. Domino felt out Nami's jugs and Nami pulled away the dress hiding the blond's body from view. She leaned in and ran her tongue over the woman's nipples.

            Keimi came up behind Nami, removed her own dress and let it hit the deck so she could press her bare knockers up against Nami's back. She rubbed and moaned as she stroked herself along the bimbo host's slender spine. Then she was making out with Carrot when the rabbit girl hopped over to join. Carrot kissed Keimi eagerly, tongues at play, while her hands fondled Nami's ass and Domino's hair.

            Stuck in the middle, Nami was able to give her affection to each girl in turn. She rubbed and licked at Domino's teats, rolled her tongue around until the nipples were firm and alert. Then she turned and let Domino kiss her neck and her own mouth was occupied by Carrot's lips. Nami's fingers slipped down and toyed with the wet crevasse between the bunny's thighs. When the valley-girl rabbit was whining for more she stopped and put her hands on Keimi's newly formed ass. She felt out the curve of plush cheeks and squeezed and squished the plush mounds until the mermaid was keening and begging to be fucked.

            Unable to take it anymore the marine came over and felt up each girl. He stroked their hair and tits, fingered their messy slits, and kissed soft lips until he was dizzy and unsure who he was kissing at any given time. He let his cock slip from hole to hole, fucked where he could, but in the end he came back to his favorite. He pushed into Nami's sweet pussy and fucked her hard. They fucked near the pool and on the stage while the other girls kissed and watched and cheered.

            "Mar-tin-i, ba-by," Nami gasped out with each rough stroke of his cock as he rammed her one final time. Despite her offer–or perhaps request–that last pounding had no time for drinks so the other girls simply poured it over her while both she and her lover came hard and long aboard the Kinky Cabaret.

            In the end, the marine had to go, but he promised to visit from time to time and he left Poster Nami behind to be his eyes and report back home via another poster in his private office at headquarters. Left to their own devices, Nami became captain of the Cabaret Pirate Crew. Together she and her lusty crew sailed the seven seas and fucked and performed in exchange for treasure and pleasure–all one in the same to the horniest crew in the deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work!  
> Don't forget to give it a like and comment if you enjoyed it, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
